


Near Miss

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd done the long-distance thing before, but this was ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series. Written for the Sam/Jack Carnivale of SQUEE! Unrepentant, ridiculous fluff.

 

_Monday, April 28th, 7:30 p.m._

"Carter, pick up. Carter? You there? Crap. Thought you were due back this morning. Anyway, they're dragging me to Washington. 'Simple advisory capacity after you retire, Jack' my ass. It'll just be a couple of days, though. Dinner at Totorino's when I get back?"

 

_Tuesday April 29th, 4:50 p.m._

"Jack, it's me. We're back. Our... business trip was extended. Long story, but Daniel's nose should heal fine. We're off for the next two days. I'll try you in Washington. Call me if you check your messages and get this."

 

_Wednesday April 30th, 10: 17 p.m._

"Hey Carter. Sorry I missed your call. Meetings ran over. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Breakfast?"

 

_Thursday May 1st, 9:23 a.m._

"Carter, you home? Carter?"

 

_Thursday May 1st, 9:24 a.m._

"You really need to record a real voicemail greeting, Carter. That computer default is kind of creepy."

 

_Thursday May 1st, 10:57 a.m._

"Carter? Are you asleep?"

 

_Thursday May 1st, 11:02 a.m._

"You'd better be asleep."

 

_Thursday May 1st, 11:38 a.m._

"Carter? Crap. I'm going to the store. Call me when you get this."

 

_Thursday May 1st, 2:12 p.m._

"Carter? I'm back. You, apparently, are not. Work on that, okay?"

 

_Thursday May 1st, 3:23 p.m._

"Sam? I'm getting a little worried here..."

 

_Thursday May 1st, 4:30 p.m._

"CARTER! Answer the damn phone!"

 

_Thursday May 1st, 11:58 p.m._

"Jack? Damn. It's me. We got called back into the office unexpectedly. Everything's okay. Really. You know, you could just call the mountain and ask where I am, rather than filling up my voicemail..."

 

_Friday May 2nd, 7:00 a.m._

"Yeah, yeah, I figured that out. Called from the plane. What plane, you ask? Why, the plane taking me to Washington. Again. Davis says hi, by the way. Back by tomorrow morning. You'll be home, right?"

 

_Saturday May 3rd, 9:23 a.m._

"Jack? It's Daniel. Um, Sam, well, Sam and Mitchell had to go visit some old friends. Last minute thing. You know how those go. She said she'll call you as soon as she gets back. Might be a couple of days."

 

_Tuesday May 6th, 12:19 p.m._

"O'Neill. Colonel Carter has been delayed. She wished me to convey that she is well, and that if you've spoken to Daniel Jackson, the situation is nowhere near as dire as he made it sound. She said it is 'just a scratch' and she will be likely home in a few hours."

 

_Tuesday May 6th, 1:37 p.m._

"T, man, that is NOT funny. Call me and tell me what the hell happened, okay?"

 

_Tuesday May 6th, 1:52 p.m._

"Teal'c? Teal'c? Where the hell are you? The point of a cell phone is to ANSWER IT."

 

_Tuesday May 6th, 1:54 p.m._

"Daniel? I swear to God that if someone doesn't answer a damned phone and tell me what's going on..."

 

_Tuesday May 6th, 3:04 p.m._

"General O'Neill? This is Sergeant Harriman. Dr. Jackson and Teal'c were called in to assist Colonels Carter and Mitchell. Dr. Jackson asked me to tell you that everything is just fine, Colonel Carter is just fine, and there's nothing to worry about and please don't hurt him. He promised he'd call the second they get back."

 

_Wednesday May 7th, 10:18 p.m._

"Jack? Jack, I'm fine. Really. It was just a little accident with the reactor. Things took a bit longer than expected to clean up. I'll call you in the morning."

 

_Thursday May 8th, 6:08 a.m._

"Sam? Shit. Where the hell are you? You'd better be in one piece when I get home. I mean it. I'm in Washington again. Call me there, or I'm calling Thor."

 

_Thursday May 8th, 2:12 p.m._

"Carter, I am getting on a plane right now. Park your ass on your couch and do not move. Seriously. I mean it. I will be there in five hours if I have to get out and push."

 

_Thursday May 9th, 7:02 a.m._

"Oh hell." Bleary-eyed, Sam leaned over the side of her bed, rummaging through the pockets of her pants, discarded on the floor the night before, for her ringing phone. "Carter. What?"

_"Jeez, Carter. Get up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"_

Sam pulled the phone away from her ear, staring at it. Then she rolled over to find Jack on his phone, a shit-eating grin crinkling the skin around his eyes. "You are incorrigible," she said as she yanked his phone away from him and tossed both phones across the room.

He wrapped an arm around her hips and pulled her across the bed to him, snuggling her ass against his groin. "Just wanted to make sure I didn't miss you this time, Carter." One of his hands slid low across her belly; the other worked its way up to tweak her nipple. Sam twisted around for a long, sloppy kiss, humming happy against his tongue.

"You've got a funny way of interpreting 'reach out and touch someone'," she said when they finally broke apart, and in reply he hooked his foot over one of her legs and pulled them apart, then started to kiss down her shoulder, along her ribs, and across her stomach.

Nipping at her hip, he glanced up. "You complaining, Carter?"

With a bright smile, Sam tugged at a tuft of his hair, directing him lower. "Not at all."

 

 


End file.
